Boy Loves Girl
by pig4eva
Summary: Follow the electronic journey of Girl, Emma Woodhouse, through the ups and downs of life and what happens when fate has its own plans and how she falls in love with Boy, Dave Knightley. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! **

**I've just made a few changes to the story and I hope they're alright. **

**In case my summary and poor way of explaining things kind of confused you, I'll give it another go! ******

**This is a modernized story (shown through email/texts/diary entries) of Emma! Mainly focuses on her, but there are still diary entries and emails of other characters involved, to help readers understand the story better! Basically, this is just something I'm briefly working on in the holidays! And hopefully, you guys will like it….and maybe I'll get some reviews: P **

**Ok, doesn't really matter! Just read it and if ….drop a comment if you feel like it. And if you didn't like it…then please give me some advice as how to improve my story! I really hope you like it because it's been really fun working on "Boy Loves Girl". **

**Have a great Christmas! **

**Luv Em **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS….EXCEPT SPIKE MCTYRE! THE REST ARE THE MASTERPEICES OF JANE AUSTEN! **

**Chapter 1**

**Email Message from Elizabeth Bennet to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: RE: I can't believe it!**

Hey Em,

What did you mean when you said you wanted to kill Chris?

Somehow I don't think Taylor would be too impressed with the murder of

her boyfriend. 

Lizzy

**Email Message From Emma Woodhouse to Elizabeth Bennet:**

**Subject: RE: RE: I can't believe it!**

Ok, Ok, god, I can't believe you're so slow!

In case everybody has forgotten, I was the one

who got the shy Chris together with my loud best friend.

They are actually really cute together….but that's not the point here!

The thing is...

Taylor actually _chose_ to go out with Chris than shopping with me.

She's never turned down shopping with me before, even when she was dating a guy.

Oh my god, Liz, we're the only two people left without boyfriends! Oh wait, you have Will Darcy now, don't you?

I feel so loved! Everybody's ditching me. ( Will is pretty hot though….hm, I can't blame you, sweetie)

**Email Message from Elizabeth Bennet to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: You are so right!**

How could anybody forget that you matched them up together?

Oh wait, it's probably because you CONSTANTLY remind us?!

I'm just joking, Em!

Don't worry, you still have your hot-looking friend, Dave. Haha, feel better now?

But, oops, I forget. He's just "a friend".

Anyway, about Chris and Taylor.

Don't worry, Em.

She's only been going out with him for what, a week?

Their need to be together all the time will wear off soon. It was the same with Jane…except I think it was a month for her.

Jjtiehtjakgjiehijifwkjt

Ok, sorry about that. Jane was giving me a "little" smack for the previous comment.

Well I have to go.

School starts tomorrow, remember?

Dreading it! I swear my German teacher is out to get me! She's a freak. Talk to you some other time.

And, btw, Em, I think you should cool the whole "I'm the cupid of Hartfield and Donwell." It's kinda weird and intimidating.

Lizzy 

P.S: Will is so cute and sweet and lovely and nice and well…just everything! I love it how he always knows when I'm pissed which is quite

observant for guy! I don't even have to say anything. And how he always knows what I'm thinking, well…most of the time and his sweet shy smile….

I can't I ever thought he was a stuck-up arrogant piece of shit with a pole up his arse!

**Email Message from Emma Woodhouse to Elizabeth Bennet:**

**Subject: none**

Lizzy!

How many times do I have to say this? Dave Knightley and I are friends. FRIENDS ONLY!

I admit he's good-looking, but please don't say he's hot.

I've been his friend since he was in yr 3 and I was in yr 1. You have no idea how many girls had a crush on him in yr 8 and came to me, one of his best friends, and giggled on and on about how "hot" he was.

It was sickening, trust me.

And, btw, Lizzy, I think it's perfectly alright that I matchmake people.

I mean, come on. Everyone is just too shy to admit their feelings. Or worse, they don't realise their feelings when it's doing a dance right in front of them. People don't normally say how they're feeling or what they're thinking, you know!

Trust me, what with Hartfield and Donwell being sister and brother schools…That's where I come in! Because I know practically everyone in Senior School grade, being friends with Dave and John and all.

Plus, I know you think my matchmaking stories are entertaining. 

Haha. Frau Muller out to get you?

Hm…maybe because last term, your family freaked the homestay guy out?! I mean, like you said before, Aunt Fanny was Aunt Fanny while Uncle Robert was Uncle Robert, Lydia, Kitty and even Mary,

kept on hitting on him and Will went off at him, thinking that the lovely Elizabeth Bennet was going out with him! 

Luv Em

P.S: "Will is so cute and sweet and lovely and nice and well…just everything! I love it how he always knows when I'm pissed which is quite

observant for guy! I don't even have to say anything. And how he always knows what I'm thinking, well…most of the time and his sweet shy smile….

I can't I ever thought he was a stuck-up arrogant piece of shit with a pole up his arse! "

Kill me! Joking! As much as I love you, Liz, I really didn't need that little monologue, dear. But before you send me some virus or computer bug,

I'm going to tell you this, I think it's all very sweet. And I hate to say this, but I told you so!!! I told you Will's a total sweet guy and you responded

with your usual retort: He is a "stuck-up arrogant piece of shit with a pole up his arse! "

**Email Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: I know you are there. Stop sulking and read this! And reply!**

Hey Em

Come on. I know you are reading this and still mad at me.

I promise I'll go shopping with you next Saturday. Now don't be mad, please?

Luv Taylor

**Email Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: READ THIS, EMMA ANNABELLE WOODHOUSE!**

I know you are sitting there reading these emails. So just get over yourself and reply already!

Plus, I've got something to tell you.

Luv Taylor

P.S. email me back right now, EMMA WOODHOUSE

**Email Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: none**

Ok fine, you know what? I'm not really that mad anymore.

But just so you know, I was not just sitting there in front of the computer staring at your messages.

I was talking to Lizzy and she told me that after a week, you and Chris wouldn't want to be together all the time.

Anyway, what did you want to tell me again?

Luv Em

**Emma,**

**I have a late meeting. So neither Dave's parents or I will be home in time for dinner tonight.**

**Can you please tell him that? And also, can you cook some dinner for him too?**

**Dad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Email Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: ha! **

A week? Me and Chris! You guys are just jealous!

Ok, my news! You're going to love my new scoop of gossip!

Get this, there's going to be a new girl at Hartfield this term!

And she's from….FRANCE!

Apparently, she's really pretty and she can speak seven different

languages!

Well, anyway, her parents' own this huge shipping company in France,

So she's going to be boarding. But, you know, her name's not very Frenchy or

very glam. Harriet Smith. Kind of normal.

Well, glad we're back to buddies: p! See you tomorrow!

Luv Taylor

P.S: Tell Dave if he's there (since he practically lives there) that Chris wants him online

About something!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: New girl**

I'm not even affected by that piece of news. Ok. I am.

From France and speaks seven languages!?

SHIPPING COMPANY?!

She must be some heiress like Paris Hilton! Harriet Smith.

That _is_ really plain and sounds a bit……normal. Shouldn't it be something like

Monique St. Pierre or….Emilie?

Harriet Smith just sounds outback.

Hmm, well, we'll see. I don't think I'm going to like her very much.

Not at all.

You're right. It's like Dave lives at our house instead of just right next door. He's always here.

Just because my sister is dating his brother doesn't mean he's entitled to LIVE at our house.

Luv Em

P.s: Get Chris to tell him himself! What am I? A messenger?!...ok….I'll tell him.

P.PS: He said he's on in ten minutes. And tell Chris that's ten bucks!

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Help me. **

Emma has issues. She sent me this really scary email. Tell her to stop it.

Message sent from Emma Woodhouse to Chris Weston 

'Chris, I'll just like you to know that however much I like you, if you ever come between our (me and Taylor's) shopping trips ever again…..I'll break both of your legs, so that you can't play footie anymore. Ok?

So, I'll work out a timetable that you can work around! Now, you go have fun on your date together!

Lots of love,

From Em :)

You see what I mean? Who does that?! It's like cyber-bullying. Get her to stop. She's psycho.

She's like the PMS queen!

I'm over at Taylor's and I just read this email Emma sent over to her. Something about a new chick

going to Hartfield.

I think Em's got competition. French. Shipping company heiress. Will Keep Em on her toes.

Haha. It's going to be a good year.

Weston

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: Help me? You have issues too, Weston!**

Why don't you just tell her yourself? No big deal. Bet Emma was just joking.

It's probably jut curiosity with the new girl. Her little brain's probably trying to

search for a single victim to pair the new girl up with. Poor bugger.

But, yeah, that email she sent you was quite threatening.

PMS? No. You have not seen Emma Woodhouse with PMS. Trust me, you don't want to.

So stop getting all squirmy, it's not a good look. Don't play cute with me, it's disturbing.

Go find Taylor.

Knightley.

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: About the email.**

Emma, did you send an email to Chris?

A very threatening one?

About…hmm….I don't know…..SHOPPING TRIPS!

What are you, Emma? Nuts?!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Email? **

Oh….that one. Perfectly harmless! What's the big deal?

Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have done that….but what?

Have I hurt poor teeny weeny Chris's little feelings?

Ok, fine, sorry. I guess I was a little bit over reactive.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Yeah, like I'm suicidal!**

' Tell her yourself?' That's a really good idea, Dave! And while I'm at it

I'll go scuba-diving in my toilet!

I'm not playing cute with you! That's disgusting!

Don't ever say that again.

Another thing, football practice tomorrow? Got new recruit?

Since Armstrong broke his arm?

Weston

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: WHAT?! Armstrong's not on the team?!**

Thanks for telling me now! What the hell. Shit. What are we going to do???

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re**

What? You didn't ask me. I thought you knew. No worries, man, you'll find somebody!

(that's why I didn't want to be captain)

Anyway, would love to stay and chat with you, Davey! But got meself a hot date: p

See ya, man

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Yes, you did hurt Chris's feelings! He' crying in a corner right this minute!

Sorry gotta go! We're going to the movies! Oh my god, I just looked over his shoulders and

he was emailing Dave, and he said ' love to stay and chat with you, Davey! But got meself a hot date'

Did you get that, Em! He said I was hot! Ok, ok, I've really got to go! Bye, luv ya!

Taylor xox

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: You sad obsessive kid.**

Uh..right, whatever. And he has bad grammar too! Tell him it's 'myself' not 'meself'.

You really are obsessed! Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Maybe when he said hot date, he meant the movie you guys are watching. Like maybe it's an Angelina

Jolie one!

And you know how guys drool over those. Yuck. I swear, those lips of hers are totally plastic. You can so tell.

Just have fun!

luv Em.

P.S: Chris's talking to Dave? What else did he say? Anything about me? Hmmm…better not be.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Were you two talking about me?**

So were you? What about me? Just curious.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re: **

Not the whole world revolves around you, Emma. Yeah, right, just curious.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re: **

I never said that. You did. What? I _am_ just curious!

Fine, what were you guys talking about then?

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

What's that I hear about you sending a certain email to Chris?

Hmm, Emma?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Oh, please! Don't you start! It was hardly threatening, if that's what you're

talking about!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: hardly threatening?**

Right. If you say so. Breaking legs. Sure, whatever.

Well, you and Taylor back to bosom pals now, Em?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: none**

We were always _bosom pals, Dave!_

P.S: I wish you wouldn't use the word 'bosom', Dave. It sounds wrong when you say it.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: You have a sick mind. Bosom.**

Ohhh right. Except for that little conflict you had before!

You know, the one about taking friends away?

Yeah, I know about that. Chris told me.

Emma, I just have two things to say.

Stop messing up other people's lives.

You can READ this when I SEND it over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: I'm not messing their lives up!**

Excuse me, I'm helping them. Look how cute those two are together!

And what would you know about relationships?

You're absolutely clueless in that department!

I have knowledge based on the fact that I have experience! You, on the other hand, have never been in a relationship.

Ok, I was just joking! Ha! See, you're reading over my shoulder too!

Someone's a little hypocrite! Yes, you are! That's why you have that twisted demented look on your face, you idiot.

Hmm, actually, come to think about it, you have had experience! ….Wendy, right? Or was it Wanda?

Pretty sure it was Wendy. Anyway, what happened to her?

You guys were an okay couple, even though I didn't match you guys together.

Oh, yeah, this is hardly a hobby. And NOT an obsession, if that's what you were going to say.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Right, that really made sense. **

Why are we emailing when I'm sitting right next to you?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

Because we are. Just answer the question, Dave!

I mean it.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Grow up. **

Didn't work out, ok? Yeah, another thing, when are we eating?

I'm starving. When's dinner?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Uh…you're eating it? And bits of it are dropping onto the keyboard?!**

I don't feel like cooking. Dad left a message: he said that he's stuck at the meeting. and I think your parents are as well. So I have to feed you.

So, just find something in the pantry. Oh. You already HAVE!

Hm, well, I never really liked Wendy anyway. To be honest.

Fashion-challenged, no offence. I mean, there's no use having a designer bag (a fake one) when you match it with the wrong stuff. Someone needs to tell her that.

**Message from Elizabeth Bennet to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Hm, got a point. The stories are funny. By the way, I know you keep on saying it but I couldn't help thinking about it! What would happen if you got together with Dave?

Haha! Ok, I'm kind of glad I'm 1000 miles from you, because if not…..a permanent hand slap would be on my arm!

Yeah, yeah, whatever! Friends. That's what they all say!!

That's what Jane said when she met Charlie. Ha-ha. But they seem awfully

close together on the couch! Oh look! They're kissing! How _friendly_!

Dave Knightley is kind of hot.

Even though, I still prefer Will to him. He is such a cutie: P

Hmm….Dave kind of looks like Hayden Christensen. Hawt.

luv Liz

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Elizabeth Bennet**

**Subject: gross**

Yeah, FRIENDS. Charlie? Hmm…do I know him?

Dave, hot? Right. All I'm going to say is yuck.

No wonder I don't like Hayden Christensen.

Actually, yeah, you're right! He does.

Because Hayden's gay. Yeah, I can see the resemblances now!

I'll tell him that! To boost his self-esteem.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Hayden Christensen? Who the heck's that?**

Wendy was pretty ok. Don't be mean. Just because not everyone's

so perfectly matched like Emma Woodhouse!

Why won't you let me read Liz's email? I want to know who else I look like.

**Message From Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: From Star Wars. Plastic blondie?**

Yeah, you're right. I should pity them. I'm sorry.

Wendy has my deepest sympathy. And no for the last time, you can't

read the emails! Because we were talking about what's the best way to insert

a tampon. Unless…you need help with that.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Elizabeth Bennet:**

**Subject: none**

God, I swear he's so annoying! Just because he's in grade 12,

he thinks he's so much smarter and always right.

Btw, did I tell you that Izzie's going out with John.

Yes, my sister, with John Knightley, Dave's twin.

It took Iz ages to convince Dad to let her have a boyfriend and go out.

I was the one who matched them together too! Did you guess? I bet you did.

Ok, I know you're snorting with laughter right now Liz.

Guy's maturity levels always develop slower. Which is why they are so perfect. She's in yr 11, he's in grade 12.

TA-DA! The maturity levels match. Quite smart, if I say so myself.

They are sooo cute together.

I just wish Dave would let me pick someone for him. But, no, he had to go out with this Wendy girl from _Highbury State High_.

And look how they ended up?

I mean, not many people from Hartfield or Donwell go out with people from _Highbury State High_.

They think we're snobs. And us? Ok, I'll tell the truth. We think they are just poor and jealous.

Well, anyway, got to go and make a real dinner for me and Dave. Dad's out again.

Izzie's out with John. Again.

Em

**Message from: Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Oh yeah, I'm just dying to know! Tell me, is Laibra the best brand?**

Pity them? No, that's not the point.

Come on, tell me. What were you two going on about?

Oh god, don't tell me you were already bitching about the new girl.

She's not even here yet, and already you've started.

Seriously, she's not competition or anything.

You're still the no. 1 snob at Hartfield. Don't worry.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: You're soooo funny. and witty. and GAY!**

no, we weren't bitching about her.

I'm very hurt that you think so lowly of me!

Competition? Uhh…no. You should be the one feeling threatened.

She might just steal your Loser of the Year ( oh, I'm sorry. The Loser of the Century)

tiara. Hold on to it, Davey.

Em

P.s: It's Libra, get it right.

P.PS: Snob? Who me? Right.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Weekly pantry update……**

Yes you.

Been looking through your pantry, and I've concluded that

you need to stock up on Doritos and maybe get rid of the diet snacks.

Since they taste like crap. I can eat five of those diet pies.

I'll come with you to pick the flavour. Go in ten minutes?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Stock up on Doritos?**

So you can eat your entire body weight of Doritos?

Diet snacks? They taste fine to me.

And you don't eat five of the pies in one go, you idiot.

I don't know how you can eat so much junky crap and still keep skinny.

I mean, yeah, you exercise, but I do too.

And no…we can't go in ten minutes.

I'll just get something from the kitchen and make us dinner ok?

God, I can't believe I have to make you, DAVE KNIGHTLEY, dinner.

I don't know what my dad was thinking!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Why not?!**

Because I keep fit. Why do you worry about your weight so much?

It's fine….are you just fishing for compliments, Emma?

By the way, I checked the fridge too. Nothing there. Except some low-fat milk. Yuk.

Ain't having that.

Why can't we go to the mall? Come on, please. I'll even throw in an ice cream…

you know you want one.

P.S. get over it already. You should be glad I'm the only one who's willing eat your bad cooking.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: THE FISHING ROD IS GOING UP YOUR BUTT!**

Let me go change. And why don't you just run home to change as well?

You can't wear that jersey! It's….scruffy.

I think my cooking's lovely, thankyou very much.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Change? Why?**

why do you have to change? you look fine!

and I'm not changing.

why bother? the jersey's ok.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Loser.**

Whatever.

But we might see people we know.

And they might see your scruffy jersey.

So I'm changing!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Yeah yeah just go already**

You're too self-conscious.

Just hurry. I wanna come back in time for the 8:30 footie match.

**Diary Entry of Emma Woodhouse**

_It's me again. Today's been an alright day, I guess. Except for the bit about seeing Kevin at Mall._

_Gay freak. Emily was hanging onto his arm, like a leech. That dress she was wearing? Was fashionable_

_in the 80's. But not anymore. _

_Obviously she's fashion clueless, seeing as she had this seriously weird bag that she said she made herself. _

_Yeah, I had to talk to them. Well, if I hadn't, it would've looked like I was avoiding them. Or Kevin might_

_think I'm still not over him! Can't let that retard think that! I mean, I dumped him for a reason?!_

_I was sitting at Baskin Robin's with Dave, when I saw the pair of hyenas walking our way, the way they were laughing,_

_was totally off putting. When we were going out, I should've told the poor guy to floss more. Bits and pieces of food_

_were everywhere! It was feral. So, I grabbed Dave by the arm and went straight over to them._

_I don't know who was more shocked, Kevin or Dave. He looked from Dave to me, and Dave was looking at me strangely._

_Either way, it was so embarrassing. Especially when Emily said, " Oh my god! Em, is that your boyfriend!?" and started jumping up_

_and down for no particular reason. She's so weird. But then I decided to play along. _

_What? I mean, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Ok, I'm probably confusing you, _

_so I'll just do a conversation thingy for you. _

**Kevin: Dave, Emma. Wow, didn't expect you guys to be here.**

**Me: Dave and I were just getting a few things. **

**( and I kinda tightened my hold on Dave a teensy bit and smiled at Kevin.) **

_Kevin had that tight smile, that makes him look like he really needs to pee. It gets better and better. I mean, poor Dave, he _

_obviously had no idea what was going on. Haha. And I used that to my advantage. _

**Me: So where you guys off to?**

**Emily: We're going to the movies! We're watching this reeeally reeeally romantic movie! I'm soooo pysched!**

**( and then she does that seriously retarded giggle fit.)**

_Oh wow. But I reeaaly really can't care less, you freak. But I just smiled at her, thinking how I would improve her outfit._

**Me: Wow! Awesome. Well, you guys better get going! Wouldn't want to miss any of that really really romantic movie!**

_Go rot in hell, loser. _

**Kevin: So…um….what about you guys?**

_Haha, die, sucker. Die_

**Me: Well, I've decided to be nice and watch the football with Dave. We're just getting a few things.**

_Oh my god! You should've seen the way he was looking at me. I mean, when we were going out, I never watched sports with him._

_Too boring. Dave just stared at me, confused. I was a bit scared he was going to say something. And I had them believing all along! Ha!_

**Me: It's nearly 8:30! Going to start soon! So, we'll see you guys later!**

**Kevin: Yeah. Um….hey mate, tell me who wins tomorrow?**

_Before Dave could reply. _

**Me: We'll tell you every detail of it!**

_I smirked as they walked off, with Emily still swinging onto his arm, like Tarzan on crack. _

_I must've looked a little bit too happy, so I walked back towards our table, to our melted ice creams. " What was that about?" Dave said, smirking as well, with an all knowing look plastered on his face. And I just replied in an innocent way, " What? Can't I say hi to a friend?"_

" _Uhh, not when you did this," he shot back, and pretended to cling onto my arm, but in a very exaggerated way._

" _Emma, you were trying to make him mad, weren't you?" The smirk was back as he laughed. I ignored him and stood up to leave._

_When we got back, he dumped the shopping bags onto the kitchen bench and raced to the TV in the living room, with a handful of Doritos._

_I was halfway up the stairs, wanting to go on msn to see if Taylor was back from her date. "What? You're not watching footie with me? So you can explain every detail to Kevin?" Dave asked me innocently and I really wanted to throw the Doritos up his nose. _

_Of course I had to say yes! I mean, it would be pretty embarrassing to explain the whole thing. So I said I was getting you, to record down things to tell Kevin. _

_Stupid bumhole. So here am I, sitting next to Dave the Footie Idiot, watching the match. He was yelling at the ref. What is wrong with that guy? The only time he goes crazy and yells is when he's either playing football, watching football, talking about football….practically anything about football._

_What a sad boy. And now he's jumping up and down and a Dorito has just LANDED into my lap! For fricking hell's sake! Calm down. I yelled at him. But he was too busy badmouthing the opposition player. Oh wow. That player was pretty hot. _

_And I told him so, making Dave even more madder. " WHAT! HE'S AN ASSHOLE!" I nearly killed myself laughing, when he tripped and went crashing into the sofa. _

_It was fun. It's funny how he's not going out with anyone. He's a nice enough guy and actually listens. Don't get the wrong idea, he's like my brother. It would be incest, if I had a crush on him. Yuck. He's ok and quite popular with the girls. But, he's Dave. And then a brilliant idea came to me! I'm going to pair him up next! Ha! Genius! _

_I'm kind of tired now. School tomorrow. Bum. But I really want to see the new girl! And make it clear that I hold the position of _

_hottest and most popular girl of Hartfield! Dave's already asleep on the couch, still with the empty bag of Doritos clutched in his hands._

_It sounds cute. But it doesn't look cute at all. Our living room was trashed. I whacked him awake with TV guide and made him clean up. _

_The room seriously stank of cheese. Ew. And that Dorito stain looks like it's going to be permanent on the couch. Well, I'm tired. And Dave's leaving soon. So, I'll have to stop writing and keep you update tomorrow! A new year! And I'll be in grade 10  _

_Luv Em _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Text message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley:**

Hey Dave!

Dad left early for another meeting.

So, wait for me to catch the bus, ok?

Don't worry, I won't be late.

Em

**Text message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee:**

First day of school! I wonder what the new girl will be like?

Meet me outside the hall, ok?

luv Em

**Text message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

footie practice this arvo.

straight after school.

let the others know.

and no, you can't miss.

BECAUSE WE

HAVE A BLOODY GAME

SUNDAY!

so reschedule your dates

with Taylor!

cheers,

knightley

**Email Message from Chris Weston to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Sorry change of plans**

hey

sorry gotta keep this short, Ratface eyeballing me. But I've got practice

this afternoon. Satan himself told me this morning and even texted me

to make sure I don't forget. So, I'll make it up to you by taking you sailing

this weekend. Saturday. Brother taking us plus girlfriend. And you can

even ask Emma along if you want ( if you have to…joking!)

Knightley going too.

So, I'll ring you tonight or something.

Sorry.

Chris x

**Emma Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Shopping this afternoon? with our new French shipping heiress buddy…**

Harriet Smith is from Brisbane, you dumbo. She can't even speak French and she gets seasick.

And plus, she's from HIGHBURY! hello?! HIGHBURY. Yeah, like Highbury State High. Waaay down there.

Her dad got a new job, so she's going to be at Hartfield House with us now. Much better than Highbury State High.

So ha! And she's not that pretty. Don't get me wrong, she's really nice and quiet.

And plain. Like her name. She's really shy around people.

But that's ok. I'm going to fix that. First, I'm going to get her to be more confident, talk more, you know…

Then I'll have to find a nice cute guy for her. She said she's never had a boyfriend.

I can understand that. I mean Highbury State High isn't really the place you'd go to find a boyfriend.

She's so lucky she has us to teach her how to go through a complete transformation!

And she's now one of 'us'. And not one of ' them'. ( state high part of town)

And she'll realise that it's better for her that way.

So, what about it? Shopping? Dave told me about footie practice this afternoon so no excuses!

Chris is away kicking balls ( and I mean literally) and tackling , so we're going! Along with our new pal!

Meet you in lockeroom. You'll like her, trust me. There's nothing not to like!

Emma xoxo

p.s: Who do you think she can go with?

Alex Bradford?

Oh! I know, Will Schneedy!

P.P.S: Omg, I still can't believe we're in different classes this year!

I checked and we're not in ANY lessons together! How crap is that!

**Email Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: You're insane**

Well, that's what I heard from Lucy! How was I supposed to know:p

And there was nothing to worry about in the first place, stupid.

Kicking balls?? You're sick, Em! Ok, fine, I'll come.

Meet you in lockeroom.

Mwah Taylor 

**Email Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none **

Are sure it's ok? I mean, what if we get caught?!

This isn't against the school rules, is it?

Is it illegal?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

It's fine, Harriet. I've been doing this for over seven years!

TRUST ME.

You're lucky, now that you're at Hartfield. We get laptops as part of our academic program.

It's ok. You can send emails to anyone you want. Even during class. Just be discreet.

The teachers wouldn't know. Unless you show them.

Everyone sends emails all the time. Even Dave does it. And he's the "perfect role-model", at least that's what the teachers are always saying.

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Ok, if you're sure, Emma. Who's Dave anyway?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: this afternoon**

Dave? You'll see him when you come over.

Don't forget shopping this afternoon!

My dad will pick us up and drop us off at the Mall.

He's going to bring some clothes as well. Because of the school rules.

Not being able to shop around in uniform. blah blah blah.

Don't worry, I think you'll fit in my clothes.

Taylor( the girl I've been talking about) and I have ours already.

So, we're all set. Can't wait! There goes the bell!

Luv Em

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Elizabeth Bennet **

**Subject: New Girl. Harmless. Feel great. Very happy.**

Hey Liz,

Oh my god! Just came back from shopping with the new girl ( Harriet)

& Taylor!

Fantastic. Well, not really, because some clothes Harriet picked were kind of

….bleh….not good.

But oh well! We had fun! She's really nice but shy.

Nothing like what Taylor had said. French pretty Shipping Heiress?

Puh-leez.

She used to go to Highbury! And we saw this group of people from there that knew her,

at the mall.

And..oh god…..the clothes…the hair….the _attitudes!_

A guy actually said, " Sup, sister. Whatcha doing tonight, babe?

Wanna hang? Movie of your choice plus bite. Even if pricey." to me.

Those were weirdest and most hilarious words anyone has ever said to me!

And he had that feral look…ew.

I was looking at him and my look probably replied for me,

' Yeah, but not with you, feral-boy.'

And this other guy was totally looking at Harriet. And it was kind of sickening.

Since one, he wasn't that...flash. And Two, we shouldn't be mixing with people like them.

And Harriet was as red as her hair and totally clammed up.

So, I just said, " Sorry, guys. Would love to chat. But, we've got some shopping to do?"

thinking, ' and you have some drug deals to make and cocaine to sell.'

Harriet told me the guy who was looking at her was named Robert Martin.

Hm…I think I've heard of him before.

But not sure where. I mean, it's not like I'm friends with him or anything!

Those nuts must be on bail from jail.

We all had a good time shopping though!

How are you? Jane still gaga over Charlie? Hah. Well, miss you loads!

Luv Em xox

**Message from Elizabeth Bennet to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Emma, you're too critical sometimes! There's nothing wrong with public schools.

Even if it's Highbury! But, yeah, ' wanna hang even if pricey'?! That is really funny! What a

pickup line!

This'll have to be a quick message, since I'm getting ready to go to Charlie's party!

Jane and Charlie are going GREAT! She's soo in love with him!

Totally ga-ga Actually more gag-gag! Kinda sickening watching them make out!

Robert Martin? hm…I'm not sure. Don't know any Martins. I'll ask!

Sorry, gotta go, Jane's practically pushing me off the chair! Arghh!

Luv Liz 

**Email Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: Hi**

Hi Emma,

Thanks for taking me shopping. That was really fun.

I'm glad you got to meet my friends from my Highbury.

I actually miss them a lot.

But Hartfield's great. Really.

The people are a bit different to what I'm used to though…

Harriet

**Email Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith:**

**Subject: It's okay.**

I'm glad you like the shopping trip!

Taylor and I used to do them all the time. But now she's got a boyfriend.

Your friends were interesting.

_They_ are certainly not what I'm used to.

Don't worry, you'll fit into Hartfield soon.

Most of us are pretty nice. Except for a select few like Augusta Hawkins. You have to watch out for her.

I'll let you in on a little fact, though.

There's a reason Hartfield feels different.

It's the people.

At Highbury, they probably don't you know, always speak properly. It's not to say, they aren't nice. They're just different from _us_.

Some people there don't really dress properly, act properly etc…you know.

Trust me, you'll like Hartfield much better.

The whole girls-only school might to take a while to get used to. But don' worry, we can still have a social life. Because Donwell Grammar is our brother school and RIGHT NEXT DOOR.

Remember, I took you there today, before we went shopping.

You met Dave. Isn't he sweet? Even though he can be such a kill-joy and loser sometimes. And disgusting. You wouldn't believe the amount of food he can eat. But he's still great. One of my best friends. After Taylor.

And then there's John. His twin brother. Goes out with Izzie, my sister. She's always really busy with school stuff, so she's not home often. But you'll meet her some other time.

And then there's Christ Weston. Love of Taylor's life. But I guess you already realised from their passionate greeting.

And then, there's John Elton. Quite good looking, don't you think, Harriet. And very friendly

Write back soon,

Emma.

**Email Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee:**

**Subject: I am a genius**

yes, that's right. I am.

John Elton is the PERFECT guy for Harriet.

Don't you think?

He's been single for so long.

Yeah, the last girl he dated was Augusta. _That_ was a bad choice.

Good thing they broke up at the end of grade 9.

Now he's single and Harriet's here. They definitely will get together!

Well, I'll make sure they do!

See, I am a genius!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from Pigs4eva:**

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been doing any A/N for the past chapters! I was too busy worrying if my chapters had too many typos._

_I'M REALLY SORRY! I tried keeping them from escaping my fingers as best as I could. My eyeballs were practically hanging out when I was typing it up, so you might or might've spotted a few. Sorry. I promise I'll go through every chapter really really carefully from now on! _

_Thank you to all the readers/reviewers for staying with this story! I know it's coming along at turtle speed at the moment…but I promise it's going to be all good! In case you fell asleep reading the past chapters, I'll give you an overall update on what's happening! _

_Ok…._

_So, Harriet Smith is into the picture now. _

_And so is Robert Martin._

_John Elton is also introduced but I'll go more into detail in the next few chapters._

_I've hopefully ruled a difference between the Highbury people and Hartfield people._

_I guess that's basically what has happened! Thanks again for all the reviews!_

_Happy reading & have a great year!_

_Luv Pigs4eva_

**Chapter 5**

**Email message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: Hartfield**

Yeah, Hartfield is different.

But I thought that Highbury was ok…. the people were pretty nice.

I guess it won't be so bad that Hartfield is different. But, are you really sure that there really is a difference between Highbury and well…Hartfield and Donwell?

Who's Augusta Hawkins?

Your friends were cool. Is Dave really a "role-model" person?

I liked him, he was nice.

Yeah, John Elton was friendly. His jokes were really funny.

Remember at the mall? What did you think of my friend, Robert?

He's the most athletic guy in Highbury and he's really good at skateboarding.

All the girls like him though.

He's always really nice to me. Once, he walked me all the way to class, even though

he was supposed to be in another part of the school.

Isn't that sweet?

Harriet

**Email message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: You're soooo cute sometimes.**

Harriet,

I am definitely sure there is a gigantic difference between the people at Highbury and Hartfield.

I'm sure you have seen it for yourself. I mean, come on, Robert Martin may be the most athletic guy at Highbury.

But at Donwell, the entire football team is _the_ most athletic people.

Anyway, I _knew_ you would like John Elton. He's so friendly. All the girls like him at Hartfield.

The most popular guys are Dave and John. All the girls are after them. But, well, Dave is just friendly to everybody and doesn't really show any particular interest. I have no idea who to pair him up with. Plus, I think he's still getting over his last girlfriend.

So that leaves John. Elton. And he's almost near perfect.

For you.

Did I tell you what he said about you?

He said that you were really cute and you had a gorgeous smile. Isn't that sweet?

Has Robert Martin ever said that to you? He didn't really talk to you at the mall, did he?

Oh well, maybe he's not really outgoing.

Anyway, John doesn't skateboard. Who would, when they are so busy doing football, basketball and tennis?

Emma

p.s: Definition of Augusta Hawkins: A slut/total bitch. Aka. Loser of Hartfield.

**Email message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: I guess you're right.**

Is John really the most popular guy?

OMG, I can't believe he said something so nice about me. It is sweet.

Well, I guess Robert isn't really that outgoing. I think he gets a bit shy sometimes. But he's still nice, I guess.

Does John really do all those sports? He would be really busy to do skateboarding.

John is really nice, isn't he? I thought he had the most expressive eyes.

Don't you think?

He does sound perfect. I don't know if he likes me though.

Do you think we'll still see him again?

His jokes were really good, weren't they?

Harriet

**Email message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: HE IS PERFECT FOR YOU**

John is great, isn't he? Everything about him is good.

I knew you would like him.

Yes, his eyes are expressive.

You know what's the best thing about John though?

He's in grade 10 but his maturity level is pretty high.

See, I have this theory which is completely true, that guys' maturity levels take longer to develop. That's why you see so many couples where the guy is about two years older than the girl.

Because their maturity levels match.

If you get together with John, you don't have to worry. Because he's mature most of the time. Pretty good for a grade 10 guy.

Don't worry, I'll make sure we see him again.

Donwell and Hartfield has this project where grade 1012 have to do this after-school community project together. So we'll see him once a week at least.

We also have 'bonding' lessons. Grade 10 students from Donwell and Hartfield get together for a few lessons. It's great. The guys are seriously hot!

And then there's parties and dances on the weekends.

So, you'll definitely see John again.

I'm so excited for you! I'm glad I thought to pair you up with John.

Cya tomorrow at school

luv Em

**Email message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: You little schemer!**

I swear! You are obsessed with playing cupid. Just listen to Dave for once.

I agree Harriet would be perfect for John Elton. But please, don't start already on the FIRST DAY BACK!

Give her some time to adjust.

Apart from that little objection, John will be great for her.

I thought she liked Robert Martin though.

Taylor

**Email message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee:**

**Subject: RE: You little schemer!**

Oh well. It's already done

Now, she totally likes him.

I've just spent a whole hour talking about him with her.

She thinks he's got the most expressive eyes. See, she definitely likes him.

Robert Martin! POOH! She's over him. So what if they were having a staring-fest at the mall.

It's all about John for her now.

You have to help me get them together at the community project thingy. OK?

Em

p.s: Who skateboards these days? That belongs back in the days when Pokemon card

trading & digimon were cool. That's right. Dead.

**Email message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: RE:RE: You little schemer!**

Much as I love you, Emma. I would prefer to talk to Chris, ok?

Get Dave to help you, or something. Ok, maybe not.

He'll just tell you to mind your own business.

Which maybe you should.

I mean, if they both like each other, they'll get together by themselves.

Taylor

**Email message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: excuse me?**

If I remember properly, who was it that liked this guy for AGES ( nearly one year!!!) but couldn't even get the nerve to talk to him?

Even when she knew he liked her back as well?

Does that scenario sound familiar to you, Taylor Lee?

Maybe only because of the help of me, Emma Woodhouse, did they actually get together.

If I had "minded my own business", you and Christ would still be shy and always blushing around each other.

Trust me, Harriet needs me to help her.

**Email message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: ok,ok…**

You've got a point.

I'll help with clothes, makeup and stuff.

But I'm still talking to Chris.

**Email message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: none**

Yeah, ok, whatever.

Dad's still not home.

He's always so busy now. He's got a really big case coming up, apparently.

OK, I'll see you tomorrow.

Luv Em


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Message from John Elton to Emma Woodhouse:**

**Subject: hi**

Hey Emma, oh right, I already said that in the subject column.

Yeah, well, um how've you been? I really liked your friend, Harriet.

She seems like a very nice girl. Well, I was just thinking, if you were

going to come watch us practice this afternoon. Football after school.

Since you normally come on Thursdays to wait for Dave.

You can bring Harriet along if you want.

It'll be good if she met the team, so she knows a few people

and wouldn't feel so out of place at the community project on tomorrow.

Since it's going to be her first.

I have to go now. Chemistry next.

Ok, bye.

John

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: read right now.**

We're going to watch the boys play football this afternoon, ok?

It'll be a good time to meet the guys!

So you don't feel too nervous at the community

meet next Wed ( First meet of the term's always in the second wk of school)

Reply back soon! Oh, yeah, another question, how do you do Question 12?

Luv em

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Hi Emma.

Um…well…I was actually planning on watching Robert and some of his

friends' skateboard. I really want to visit my old friends.

Sorry, maybe next time. You can still go though, Emma!

Harriet xox

p.s: Question 12? I'm only up to Question 4!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

Well, I guess, that's too bad then.

Even though John asked for you to come along.

But, if you think watching a bunch of guys skate around plus tripping over each other is more fun….

Ok, that's fine. Even if meeting some new people would be nice.

And did I say that he specially asked you? Oh! I did.

Well, I guess I'll have to tell him no then.

It really is your choice, of course.

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Oh. Did he really specially ask me to come along? That was nice, wasn't it?

But…what about Robert? I guess meeting new people would be good.

Um…I'm not sure what I should do! Don't reply back to him just yet.

I'm still deciding, ok, Emma?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

Yes, he did. John also said that you're really nice and that he really liked you!

And remember what he said about your smile?

That was very thoughtful of him! Has anyone said that to you before?

Robert Martin?

Ok, I'll reply at lunch.

Um, what's the third book in the bible?

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

No. I don't think anyone has ever said that about me before.

But, Robert _is_ really really thoughtful! Once he helped me with my

Biology project, but he got some facts mixed up. But I still got a C.

Third book? I'm not sure. These RE quiz sheets are way harder than the ones

at Highbury.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

So he screwed your project up?

Well, of course they're harder here; we _are_ in the top one percentage of Queensland!

What about Highbury?

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Well, not really. I still got a C! Um…I'm not sure about Highbury.

OK, I've decided, I'll go with you to football practice this afternoon.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to John Elton**

**Subject: Re:**

Hi John:

Yeah, Harriet's really really nice! She's such a good friend.

Harriet and I are coming along this afternoon.

She's really excited. That was really nice of you to ask her along as well.

I'm sure everybody would love to meet her!

Ok, well, can't wait! Have a lovely day!

Emma 

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: OMG**

She can seriously not go with Robert Martin. I mean it!

I mean, she just told me that in order to be a school captain or house captain

at Highbury, you need to have an average B-.

HELLO?! Is the world going nuts?! A B-! If that same stupid rule

applied here at Hartfield, Cecilia Bates can easily be school captain!

Luv Em

P.S: We're going to footie prac. You tagging along?

P.P.S: She thinks a C is good! She has seriously been living

underneath a rock! We need to help her, Taylor, I am NOT letting

Robert Martin or some other foul Highbury nobody screw up my plans!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Calm down. Emma, you are seriously over-reacting. _Again._

There is NOTHING wrong about Highbury people!

Some people there are way better than the ones at Hartfield, ok?

I'm not saying who, Emma!

Keep on acting like a snob and you're going to end up

being Harriet's friend only for one day.

Seriously, Emma, are you her friend or not?

And Cecilia Bates….is very nice. I know she's a bit silly and listening to her talk makes

grass more interesting, but she's not evil. She's in my Chem class this year.

You really shouldn't be so horrible! Just because Highbury has lower results than Hartfield

doesn't mean that gives you a chance to bitch and discriminate about them!

And by the way, you know Robert Martin, ok? His mum works for your dad's company.

Admin, I think. And the Martins' are actually very nice. And that's including Robert.

I think it was cute how he got embarrassed and didn't say anything to Harriet at the mall.

Taylor xox

P.S: Had PE just then. Volleyball. Kept on getting hit. Think I'll go to Nurse.

Want to go home. Major migraine.

Sorry, won't be able to go to footie 

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Bitch & discriminate them? Me? Over reactive?**

Taylor! I can't believe you just said that about me! Your best friend!

I'm not bitching or discriminating them! All I saying is that some people there

aren't fit to be in company of Hartfield people!

Which is not called bitching or discriminating, ok?

It's called stating the facts.

Cecilia Bates….nice. Right. I'm just going to assume that you got hit too many times

in the volleyball.

Robert's mum in admin? I doubt it; I've called like a thousand times there and I've never heard her pick up.

Who cares. Ok, I'm sorry I was being really mean about the Highbury people.

I just really want Harriet together with John. Because they look very promising!

Em xox

PS: hope you feel better!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: hi**

hey Dave,

We're ( Harriet & me) coming to football practice this afternoon, ok?

So then you can drive us home 

Thanks buddy!

Em

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

so I can drive you home? Take the bus.

ok, buddy?

and stop sending me emails. I'm in study session at the moment!

You know, a time when you work?!

Oh, that's right, you don't study.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re:Re**

Oh come on, please. You're staying for dinner at our place tonight anyway!

Because your parents and my dad are at a meeting again.

Iz & John are going to be at their Youth Orchestra practice and then going on a date.

(I have no idea what's so fun about playing the cello…but oh well, they like it!)

IF YOU WANT TO EAT YOU WILL DRIVE US HOME!!

thanks

Em

P.S: I do study! Do I need to remind you who got just about every Academic Award at Speech Night last year?

( Augusta Hawkins stole my Music Prize, but whatever! Of course I don't hold that against her!)

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: stop emailing me right now!**

ok ok fine, I'll drive. Now quit bugging me.

Aren't you in a lesson now as well?

P.S: That Hawkins chick's pretty smart. Got Dux right?

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

are you sure it's ok for me to stay for dinner?

I mean wouldn't your parents mind?

I'll have to ring home to ask if it's ok.

Luv Harriet

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

it's fine, Harriet!

My dad's not going to be home because he has a work meeting

and my mum died when I was five.

Dave's coming over too.

Ok, so I'll let you use my phone to ring later?

Excited about the football practice!?

em xox

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

oh, I'm really sorry.

Does Dave eat at your place a lot?

Thanks, yeah, I'm kind of excited

Luv Harriet

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

that's alright.

A lot? He practically lives there! It's not funny!

He's always hanging around there, and OMG he's the biggest

most grossest pig ever!

Dave is such a slob.

Ok, bell just rang, better start moving! Got French next. You do Japanese, right?

Well, see you in the locker rooms next session!

Mwah Em xox

**Message from Augusta Hawkins to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: hi it's Gussy here!**

Bonjour Emem!

OMG! I'm soo psyched that I have French lessons with you this year!

I mean, how cool is that!? You are so going to be my speaking partner AND

we're going to be buddies for the French trip, you know, the one Madame Duff was jabbering on about!

Are you going to have an exchange student next term? I'm so having one!

I have a feeling **we're** going to be besties! Are you going to the end-of-term Donwell dance?!

It's a costume dance, I think! How fun is that!

Well, I must say my friends always did say that I had the BEST costume ideas!

I'm so there! I think we're supposed to be INVITED as DATES by the GUYS!

How awesome is that, bestie! I think Daniel Hall is sooooo yum! Don't you think!

Hope he asks me! Why don't you go with that spunk Dave! He's the lick as well!

WE CAN GO SHOPPING FOR OUTFITS! 

How hot is that?!

I was thinking of going as twin fairies OR princesses!!!!!! And the guys will obviously go as princes…duh.

Ok, well, email me back!!!!!!!

A sprinkle of kisses & huggies from Gus-Gus

Luv Gussy xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoox


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Sorry I've just been updating and not writing author notes!! Thankyou very very very very much to the reviewers/readers! I hope you guys like this story! I'm sorry if it's going at a really slow pace, I promise it'll get fairly interesting soon! I've made a few changes to the original Emma story, just a few changes! Don't worry, nothing too big….I hope!

Basically in my version of Emma, Robert Martin doesn't get jilted til after the whole 'John Elton-Harriet Smith' episode! Thankyou once again for the very encouraging reviews and I hope this story doesn't disappoint you all! Hope you guys all had a very lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year! I have a feeling 08 is going to be great!

Cheerio,

Em xox

**Chapter 8**

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Who you taking to the dance?

You're going right?

Did you do the worksheets?

In deep shit. Didn't even start.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: none**

The dance? Uh, not planning on going.

Yeah, I did do them. What? Didn't you?

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Why not? Pretty cool theme. Well, me and Taylor are going as

Barbie and Ken. Hahah. I know. Hot.

Nope, didn't bother. Herr Schmidt's gonna fry my ass.

Copy? Please please. He's coming my way!!!!!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: none**

But I have to go through the whole process of finding

a date. Since it's a couple thing.

So won't bother. Barbie and Ken? Original.

Hm…..lemme think about it….nope!

Ok,ok, bad boy.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

thanks man! You rock my world! So?

I'll find you someone! How about Vanessa….Sam's sister.

yr11. I think. You can always take Tiffany or Anna…if you're really

outta people. You'll find someone. You're hot with the chicks.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: OMG pleeez read this!**

OMG! I swear I'm going to die from laughter! Augusta ' Gussy' Hawkins

just sent me this really really gay and retarded email!

She needs to get things straight!

Gussy and EmEm aren't very attractive names

Gussy and I aren't ' besties'! Hell no!

She's a social outcast/slut

Her friends are crazy if they ever thought she had good fashion taste!

( She once wore a full Dalmatian FUR dress suit…Cruella De Vil..need I say more?)

I'll NEVER go shopping with her. OVER MY DEAD BODY.

She's talking like a bimbo cheerleader. Preppy and annoying.

( But I don't think I want to see her in a cheerleading outfit. That'll scar me for life.)

Daniel Hall is hot. But so is Michael Jackson.

Yes, you need a DATE for the Donwell dance. (So that'll be a problem for her )

And yes, you need to be INVITED. (That's another problem)

Going as twin fairies or princesses? Oh please, what grade are we in again? The guys will be princes?

Oh no, I think they can pass off as transvestites and go as princesses too! ( sarcastic)

And me going as** your** date? Right. I'm not going to say anything.

That has got to be the most loser-like crap email ever!

I have no idea why John Elton ever went out with her! She is so….how did she get Dux last year?!

Did she pay someone to do her work?!

Good thing they broke up a long time ago. Otherwise, I would never let him go with Harriet.

P.S: Can you come over to help me with Maths? Tonight? Please. So stuck.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Why can't you just be nice for once?! She just wants to be your friend. Augusta's not that bad, you know.

She's not a slut, Emma. If she is one, then what does that make you?

Hate to break it to you. But you also talk like a bimbo cheerleader sometimes too.

I have no idea why you chicks get so hot and bothered about stuff so much!

So what if she has different fashion taste?!

You don't see us guys rejecting some dude because he wears….I dunno….

a Kmart brand shirt and not polo, or something equally crap like that.

Hall's a good footie player and mate, so you shut up, Emma.

And about the dance. What d'ya mean ' And me going as your date?

Right. I'm not going to say anything.'????

What's wrong with me?

Yeah I guess I can come over tonight. Only if I can watch the cricket after.

Aus vs England. Can not miss.

By the way, leave Elton ALONE! He doesn't need you matchmaking him.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

I'm not a slut! You think Augusta's not that bad?? Yeah, only because you don't have any lessons with her!

She scabs answers off me! And I'm ok with helping and stuff, but only if she ASKS!

And then she pretends I COPIED off her when I start eyeballing her!

' Oh Emma! If you wanted help, you only need to ask! We're best friends!'

If she says that one more time….I'll stick my Bic pen into her eyeballs.

_Us chicks get hot and bothered about fashion_ because

we're aware of the changing world around us. Who do you know still goes around wearing tight flared jeans

with ELVIS PRESLEY HAIRDOS and crazily patterned shirts??

Kmart brand shirt? Shocking.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think John and Harriet will be great together. I don't care what you think.

Fine, fine. Dave…..PLEASE TAKE ME AS A DATE TO THE DANCE!!!!!

Please please please. I'll tell your mum I was the one who trampled over her roses, if you take me!

Davey, pretty please. I need to go and take pictures of Harriet and John dancing!

I'll even let you pick who we're going as.

Please take me, Davey!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

TAKE ME OR STARVE FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, KNIGHTLEY!

I MEAN IT.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: Re:**

Nah. Don't worry about it. I'm taking Emma.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

You're kidding! Serious?! Emma Woodhouse.

As in psycho maniac dominating bitch Emma?!

Nah, I'm joking, she ain't that bad.

But still! Emma...

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: none**

Yeah. Just as friends. Duh, what d'ya think?

Going as Beckham couple. Hot, I know.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

Awesome. Hey, why didn't me and Taylor think about that!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

Ok. I'm going as David Beckham. So….you can go as…uh…whatitsname.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re**

Yay! Uh…OMG….POSH BECKHAM?????

No way. Nooo way!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

well….we can always go as fairies.

Or….I can always take Bec in yr 11.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

fine. I'll go as Posh. And you can go as that gay revolting player.

P.S: Bec is such a faux cow! I was her partner for the gay English extension assignment between

the yr 9 and yr 10.

And she didn't do ANYTHING! And I worked my butt off for that A+!

Take her and DIE.

**Message from Chris Weston to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Hope you feel better**

Hey Taylor:

Hope you feel better. I'll drop by to see you tomorrow arvo if you're not

feeling good. I'll still come if you are. :p

Can't today because Captain Shithole has his panties in a knot about the new recruit.

Well, I'll make sure Em takes loads of pic of me:p

Oh, yeah, Knightley told me that Emma's his date for the dance.

That's kinda weird, eh? I mean…Emma & Knightley. Ickle Daveykins. Ha!

Well, they're going as Posh and Becks.

Still think Barbie and Ken 's better!

Well get better soon!

luv ya Chris

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse **

**Subject: OMG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!**

YOU'RE GOING WITH DAVE TO THE DANCE?!

I had to hear it from Chris! I thought we were best friends,Em! 

Nah, just joking, TELL ME EVERYTHING!

**Message from Taylor Lee to Chris Weston**

**Subject: Re:**

Hey Chris:

Lol. Thanks. Probably staying at home tomorrow as well.

Haha Dave all squirmy again like this morning:p

That was hilarious watching him having a mental breakdown.

Yep, Em better take photos of you!

Omg I can't believe Em's going with him.

But I guess they're only going as friends.

Posh and Becks? Cool!

But yeah, Barbie and Ken all the way!

Thanks for emailing 

luv you too

Taylor xoxo

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Augusta Hawkins**

**Subject: Re:**

Hey Augusta:

About the dance? I think Daniel has his eye on

Hannah Dean. They make such a cute couple, don't you think?

But, don't worry; there are still plenty of guys out there, Gussy!

Emma

**Message from Augusta Hawkins to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Really?! Oh ok then, well that's ok, since I think his BROTHER is waay

hotter! Greg Hall! That spiky brown hair just….TURNS ME ON!!! WOOHOO!

G-R-E-G H-A-L-L!!!

Well…hm…Dave's pretty scrumcious as well!

Maybe he can take me!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Augusta Hawkins**

**Subject: none**

Greg Hall. Wasn't he the guy that fell into the fountain last summer? At my place.

You know at that party I threw.

I guess he's a little cuter than his brother.

Oh, yeah, Dave? I'm going with him.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: none**

Now she's talking to me about Greg Hall. Oh yeah, that's a little bit higher than his brother.

IQ's 0.5 higher.

King Kong's long lost twin brother.

He was the guy who fell into the fountain last summer. You know, at the party I threw to get

Taylor & Chris together? (I caught them pashing in my tree house)

She has very poor taste.

And then she said about you being…what..._Scrumcious_….is that even a word?

( See what I mean?)

Start running, Dave, and while you're at it, make sure Greg and Daniel are also out of her reach!

**Message from Augusta Hawkins to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

No, I don't think that was Greg. Hm…maybe it was. Not sure! Oh well!

You're going with Dave!!! Wow! Awesome, see I was right about you two going together!

I'm a physic!! Haha! What are you guys going as again?

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

I'm scrumcious? Right. Well, Emma, if you haven't noticed, I'm quite** busy** at the moment.

Some people actually have a lot of work to do. And actually make use of study sessions to

_study_? So, if you don't mind, would you please stop emailing me. I'll see you at football then.

**Message from John Elton to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

Hey Harriet,

I guess you're coming to practice this afternoon?

Cool. Well, see you there.

So, Emma's coming with you, right?

John

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: FW: none**

Message from John Elton to Harriet Smith 

Hey Harriet,

I guess you're coming to practice this afternoon?

Cool. Well, see you there.

Emma's coming with you, right?

John

Emma!!!! HE SENT ME AN EMAIL!!!! OMG I can't wait till 3:30!

Ten more minutes!!

Harriet xox

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: alright alright party pooper**

Grumpy bum grumpy bum

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: re:**

Harriet!! Awesome! I think he likes you!!! Well, five more minutes now!

Have you replied?!

Meet me outside lockers, ok?

Em xox

**Message from Harriet Smith to John Elton**

**Subject: Re:**

Hey John

Yeah, Emma and I are coming this afternoon!

See you there, then.

Harriet

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: TIME TO GO!**

OK! TIME TO GO! Meet you in three seconds!

Luv EM

p.s hope you didn't sound too desperate in your reply back: p

JOKING


	10. Chapter 10

Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse

**Chapter 10**

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse **

**Subject: are you back yet?**

Em, it's six already! Where are you?

**Message from Taylor Lee to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: you there?**

Chris! you back yet?

**Message from Taylor Lee to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: hello anybody??**

Dave, where's everybody?? Oh bum, where are you guys?!

**Message from Taylor Lee to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: ??**

Did something happen to you guys? Where are you all?

**Message from Robert Martin to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: hey**

Hey Harriet:

What happened didn't see you at the skateboard rink this arvo did something happen?

Tia and Gabby really wanted to see you and so did the other guys are you alright oh well

doesn't matter coz Jake forgot his skateboard Robert's got totally smashed from

last week and Ted left it on the bus so we didn't end up going

to the rink. We went to the mall but then Dean and Fred got busted for knocking over this huge pile

of dishes at David Jones so we had to split. Well we're going again tomorrow…but maybe not to the rink maybe

to the ice skating rink instead? give me a shout if you're coming oh yeah and spike wanted to know if you're gonna bring

that blonde friend of yours he has the hots for her we think.

Robert

P.s: How's Hartfield?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: Re:**

Hey,

Sorry have to keep this short.

Your stupid boyfriend knocked Harriet out.

We were just at the hospital.

Well, I think everybody's back.

Gotta go, Dave's driving her home

**Message from Chris Weston to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: please it was an accident!**

Em! Please, I didn't mean to kick it into her head! You were joking about

telling Taylor about the wallpaper, right?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Chris Weston**

**Subject: no I was perfectly serious**

You could've killed her, you idiot! And all you care about is me not telling Taylor

about the picture you stole from her laptop! Yes, I think Taylor would love to know

why her idiotic boyfriend has a picture of her barfing into a paper bag on his desktop!

From now on, if you have any messages you can pass them via Dave.

Because I don't associate with assassins!

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse **

**Subject: Re:**

OMG is she ok? Is she unconscious still? This is so bad!

I'm going to grill his ass! Is her memory still intact?!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: UR MURDEROUS BEST FRIEND**

Tell your feral buddy that his gluteus maximus is about to be cindered by

his girlfriend! It's a very lucky thing for him that Harriet forgave him

or I would do much more worse….

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: Re:**

ok Emma, take three long deep breathes. And repeat after me:

I will not do anything that will put me behind bars till I have wrinkles and

shrivelled skin. But I'm going to say with as much grace as Harriet did, '

You're forgiven, Chris. So I won't kill you.'

Emma, calm down. He's sorry, ok, and Harriet wasn't hurt too bad…

and you know there's another reason too.

Emma…

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re:re**

Ha! You're right. Because HARRIET & JOHN ARE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER!!

And who hinted to John that she didn't have a date yet??

Hm? Me! Beautiful charming lovely smart Emma! The reason why Chris still has eyeballs in place is

because she's soo happy! ( if she was mad….they wouldn't still be there. She's too nice. No, I'll rip

them out of their sockets for her)

Well, let's jut say, on Saturday night, all six of us are going to win Best Couples!!

I bet John'll think up something good to go as!

Something better than the Beckhams, Dave.

Typical, much?

**Message from John Elton to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: you ok?**

Harriet, you alright? Chris didn't mean to knock you out. His eyesight's not very good neither are his skills.

Don't worry, Taylor'll sort him out for you.

Hey, how about if we go as something really funny for the dance? Like not as a couple-costume, just something else.

Since everybody's going as couple-theme and it'll be cool if we looked different.

**Message from Harriet Smith to Taylor Smith, John Elton, Dave Knightley & Chris Weston **

**Subject: thanks guys**

Thanks guys for being so nice. Don't worry about it! I'm fine, just a bit tired.

Thanks everybody for being so kind to me, since my first day! Can't wait till the dance!

Harriet  


	11. Chapter 11

Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse

**Chapter 11**

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: OMG**

Emma! OMG I'm sooo happy! JOHN ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!!

Can you believe it? I mean, when I was half-knocked out, on the ground, he came over and asked me!!

I don't feel as bad now, because I'm so excited! Just a little tired…but….omg……I never thought he would ask me

to the dance!

Thanks so much for everything!

Luv Harriet xox

**Message from Harriet Smith to Robert Martin**

**Subject: Re:**

Hey Robert,

Sorry about this afternoon! I was going to go, but I ended up going with my friend (Emma) to watch football

and meet the guys.

And ended up in hospital because I got knocked out by a ball. But I'm fine now.

I hope everything's ok with the group. Miss everybody back at Highbury.

Hartfield's nice and the people here are cool. Especially Emma. She's really popular and smart and everybody loves her.

It's kind of weird why she would want to be friends with me. I guess it's because she's so nice.

Well, I'll see if I can meet up with you all tomorrow. I'll ask Emma along, tell Spike that! :p

Harriet

**Message from Robert Martin to Harriet Smith**

**Subject: none**

Oh crap that's not good are you ok now? Football as in the guys' team or the girls' I didn't know you

liked football. Nah all cool with the group everyone misses ya too. Emma as in the blonde chick at the mall?

Sweet. Yeah Spike'll be happy bout it he's got it bad for her but we told him that people like her probably have

a boyfriend already lol.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: don't worry, emma said she'll let you live another year. **

…or maybe till tomorrow.

She was hell bent on killing you, man!

I saved your life by telling her that Taylor would deal with you instead.

So now you'll just have to look out for your girlfriend from firing your ass off!

later,man

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: none**

What the heck!? Knightley, are you nuts, man?!

Oh yeah, like that really helped me! You mean instead of being

in critical life support condition, I'll just have permanent head concussion?!

Great.

Was that your idea of helping?!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: none**

Come to think about it….yes, it is.

Quite effective, isn't it?

Well, it's not I can say stuff like: "Emma, why don't you lay off Chris? He didn't do anything wrong."

?? I VALUE MY LIFE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU VALUE YOURS, WESTON!

**Message from Taylor Lee to Chris Weston**

**Subject: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!**

Nah, I'm just joking! I know what you did was due to bad skills and lack of talent.

So I'll forgive you on that one. And I've decided that stupid people can't be prosecuted

for their natural behaviour! It's just cruel! So unjust!

But you're going to make up for it….and I mean it, Chris Weston! Or I'll tell everybody

about Mr. Teddy. Oh yes, I will, I'm not joking!

Emma and I have a plan. And you're going to help. Trust me, you will when you hear about the

alternate option!

Lots of love

Taylor xoxox

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re:**

Knightley, you were right. Taylor has something even worse prepared.

I'M GETTING ROPED INTO ONE OF EMMA'S PLANS!!

Bloody hell, man, help me!

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Chris Weston**

**Subject: hello**

hey Chris!

Guess who? You're favourite person!!

Taylor told me that she sent you an email about 'it' already.

So don't you pretend you don't know what I'm on about!

Ok, this is my plan. First, you need to swear an oath:

I, Christopher Weston, will uphold my honour and not tell anyone

about this. Even nosy Davey. And we MEAN it. (You tell and you're DEAD)

You shall not fight for creative control over this mission and if you do you'll be sorry.

And last of all, all orders are sent from above ( Emma and Taylor) and you shall obey

WITHOUT questions, whinging or dumb suggestions!

Chris, you're going to be our insider.

( By the way, this is about John and Harriet. Duh. Why else would we use you?)

You'll drop SUBTLE ( we'll have to work on that) hints to him at practice.

DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THIS, DUMBO, OR YOU'LL BLOW THIS WHOLE THING!

Taylor'll forward my commands over to you from me!

I'm busy tomorrow, I have an appointment, stupid skating thing. So, we'll have to discuss this another time.

P.s: I'll know if you tell Dave. And if you do, ignoring my threats, then you will be one dead guy.

I will tie you to the railroad tracks with Mr. Teddy as a gag. And Taylor and I will be PASSING BY on the choo choo train.

**Message from Chris Weston to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: what the heck?!**

No offence, but you chicks are psycho & this ain't going to work!

I'm not going to be some gay messenger, no way, man!

So, you stop giving me orders from _above_, woman.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Chris Weston**

**Subject: re:**

First of all, let's get something straight.

This operation hasn't even started, and already you're breaching the oath!

DON'T FIGHT FOR CONTROL, WESTON!

DON'T MESS WITH ME!

I MEAN BUSINESS.

There you go! Are you more clear now?

And yes way, you're our messenger.

Em

p.s: It's Ms. Woodhouse to you, not _woman. _Only I get to call you that.

**Message from Chris Weston to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: re: re**

Uh…yes, _ma'am._

Ok, fine, what do I have to do??

Please let it not be involved with doing suss sissy things.

That would just be too embarrassing, ok?

**Message from Taylor Lee to Chris Weston**

**Subject: plan**

Emma told me to tell you this, her internet suddenly broke off.

On the phone with her at the moment…

So:

Talk to John about how nice, pretty, smart, funny…etc Harriet is.

Find out what he thinks about Harriet.

Get him to dance with Harriet at the dance.

Ok, so if you do those things, Emma and I will completely forgive you.

Don't forget, I'm sure everyone will love to know about Mr. Teddy.

Keep that in mind while you're doing those four steps.

Love, Taylor 

**Message from Christ Weston to Dave Knightley:**

**Subject: Kill me now!**

I am so DEAD. My girlfriend and Emma are plotting against me.

At the dance, if I do or say anything weird…

IT'S ALL EMMA'S FAULT!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston: **

**Subject: RE: Kill me now!**

I'm looking forward to the dance, that's all I can say!

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley:**

**Subject: RE: RE: Kill me now!**

I don't even know why you're going to the dance.

You hate them.

**Messages from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: I already told you!**

It' Emma. She's making me go. Plus there's another reason to go now.

You're going to be publicly humiliated.

**Messages from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley:**

**Subject: Whatever…**

That girl. I swear she came from hell.

Don't know why you even stand her or like her.

**Messages from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: What the hell**

are you talking about?

We're friends if you haven't noticed, even though she sometimes has issues.

**Messages from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley:**

**Subject: Not according to what **

Taylor has been going on about.

**Messages from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: none**

What did she say about Emma and me?

**Messages from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley:**

**Subject: **_**What about**_** Emma and you?**

Who said anything about Emma and you?

Why do you want to know so much anyway?

That's not like you

Unless….

You do like her?

**Messages from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: You're an idiot!**

That's all I can say about you.

**Chapter 12**

**Diary entry of Emma Woodhouse**

_Today has been very eventful in world history terms. Or from my point of view: Mission Accomplished._

_Well, maybe not quite…since John and Harriet aren't exactly together just yet. __**Yet. **__But soon will be._

_HE ASKED HER TO THE DANCE. With a little help from me. But still. Ok, I'll give you a blow-by-blow_

_because I don't want to miss ANYTHING out!_

_3:30 pm right after school. On the oval._

_Harriet and I sat on the bleachers and took photos of everybody. A few of Chris so Taylor would be happy._

_And enough for me to put on my dartboard._

_Dave was in a foul mood and wouldn't let them have too many breaks, so there wasn't much time to talk to them._

_But when he finally did, I took the opportunity to directly talk to John. _

**J: Hey Emma.**

**E: Hi, you guys were great out there. **

**J: Thanks, Dave doesn't think so.**

**( and we both looked over to Mr. Grouch who sat frowning next to Chris on the bleachers)**

**E: Nah, you guys are going to be fine. Well, Harriet and I think so!**

**J: Are you going to the dance?**

_I must say he is very well trained. I was kind of surprised that I didn't have to make idle boring small talk till I reach my point!_

_( I thought he was going to be like Dave. Clueless)_

**E: The dance? Yeah! Are you? It's a couple thing, can't be missed!**

**J: Yeah, I'm going, but I haven't asked my date yet.**

**E: Oh, well, who did you have in mind, John? **

_Come on, say it, say it. _

**J: Who you going with?**

_Wait. What the heck? Me? We were talking about you! _

**E: With Dave, only because he begged me. And I felt too sorry for him, to turn him down. **

_Then suddenly like practically out of nowhere, Dave said: 'Yeah, right, Emma. You mean you begged me! If I can remember_

_correctly, there was this twit that said-'_

**(And that was my cue to punch him hard in the gut)**

_What? He deserved it! He nearly blew everything! Harriet was this close to being asked, till dumbass came along!_

_And so he's sitting there groaning, holding his stomach, making a scene. _

**J: So you're only going as friends, right?**

**E: Yeah!**

_God, would people stop asking that! _

**J: ok, cool. Well, who do you think I should go with? Sandra from your form class?**

_You mean Gussy's clone? Uh…right. _

**E: Sandra? (**_Pretends to think_**) I think she's planning on going with some guy in yr 12.**

_Little lies never hurt anybody, right? And besides if you want something really badly, you'll have to do anything to get it!_

**J: Oh, ok, well how about Lisa in Izzy's grade?**

_Uh oh. Lisa's a part-time model. Danger zone. Emma, think something fast._

**E: Hm, what about Harriet? I mean, she may not be a model but she has more personality than Lisa!**

_And she's not a slut._

**J: Harriet…hmm…..ok, I'll go with her. We can all go together. Weston, Taylor, Knightley, you and us.**

**E: Great! Well, why don't you ask her now!**

_So he walked towards Harriet, and I swear it was the cutest thing ever! I kind of skipped over to Dave, wanting to piss him off._

_He was still sore about that little pinch I gave him! Come on, it was only a little one! Sissy. I was having a great time gloating…until…._

_CHRIS WESTON KNOCKED HARRIET OUT!! It was absolutely awful! John was just about to ask her, when stupid Chris kicked the BALL straight at her head! Bad aim?! What the hell! He was trying to kill her! _

_Dave drove us ( John, Chris, Harriet and me) to the hospital and we were there for ages. Finally we were allowed to go, and it turned out that she was fine. Which is very lucky for Chris. Well, later I found out that John asked Harriet to the dance. Which is great!_

_Harriet's not telling me what they're going as! Traitor. She said it's a surprise._

_Oh yeah! Another thing! It's soo hilarious! I can't believe it! You know how this seriously feral guy from Highbury asked me out?_

_Yeah, well, it turns out that I'm probably going to see him again. How yuck is that? ( Oh god, I sound like Gussy. She has infected me with her Loser Syndrome)_

_Harriet pleaded me to come along to skating tomorrow. Ice skating. If it was skateboarding, I would've said no. For obvious reasons._

_Well, I said only if Dave comes along! Haha, it's because I want him to see what Highbury people are really like. So he can stop lecturing me about being nice to Robert Martin. Whatever. The only reason I said yes, was because I want to compare Robert to John. Huge distinction. _

_It wouldn't be risky, seeing as Harriet is so over Robert. Poor guy. Yeah right. But who cares!?_

_Dave __**only**__ agreed to come along, because I said I wanted to get to know Robert Martin a bit better. Right, like that's ever going to happen!_

_Maybe if he changed schools…otherwise no way!_

_Well, I'm kinda tired now, so off to bed!_

_Update tomorrow on the skating excursion with the ferals!_

_Em xox _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Text message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse:**

Hey Em:

Chris is taking me sailing this Saturday!

With his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

Do you want to come along? I already asked

Dave and he's going!

So text me back?

See you at school!

Taylor xx

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: reply to text **

Sorry, didn't charge phone last night. Died.

Um….Saturday? Sorry, don't think I'll be able to go tomorrow!

I promised I'll go shopping with Izzy!  Sorry, another time.

Anyway, it'll be better with just you four. All in couples!

So you don't gross Dave and me out! :p

Have fun!

Luv ya

P.s: skating trip this afternoon!

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Ok, then. You and Dave are kind of a couple! :p

I'm joking, Em, please don't kill me!

Skating trip? Fun with Spike! :p

Got to go! Bio next and I reckon Jenkins has a hunch about us using email…

mwah Taylor

**Message from Harriet Smith to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: hey!**

Emma, don't forget this afternoon! I'm really excited…but I'm more excited about this

Saturday's dance!! Well, I'll meet Dave and you outside the gate? Did you bring clothes to change into?

I was on msn last night with Spike, and he's looking forward to this afternoon!

Harriet xx

**Diary Entry of Emma Woodhouse**

8:30

_Skating trip with the revheads wasn't so bad. Hahaha. It was actually pretty good! Robert Martin is nothing compared to John Elton!_

_Get this. He was wearing some gross parker or whatever he called it ( which was the colour of boogies) with all this vulgar street slang written all over it!_

_I asked him what brand it was. And he said his uncle made it. Homemade. How lovely! His uncle has a very impressive intellectual vocabulary! _

_No wonder, people think Australians are outbackish and vulgar. Because we have people like Robert Martin's uncle to represent our nation!_

_What a promising future! Well, that's not the point. Robert's hair was done in a very unimpressive fashion…try-hard. John's hair is all nicely _

_gelled, while on the other hand, Robert Martin's….it looked like he dunked in into a bucket of jelly. Wait till I get to his friends!_

_Oh god, they look like criminals! I swear! The girls had all these weird tacky jewellery on and….the clothes. Just looking at them makes me feel sorry for them._

_And Spike? His name says it all! Just as feral and dog-like! He was the least impressive one out of the grotty gang! He was eyeing Dave as if he was my boyfriend._

_Right. But that gave me an idea. It was kind of like the Kevin Situation. Just that I wasn't trying to snub Spike but this act was done in SELF PROTECTION!! Spike kept on wanting to HOLD my hand. As if I'll let him get that close! And he thought that when I gave him my most forced gracious smile, that that was an invitation to SKATE with me! _

_He was like a leech. I had no choice, I had to do something! So, I kind of gripped onto Dave's collar. (Even Dave looked better than them! _

_His red & blue striped polo jersey plus jeans looked at least socially acceptable!) _

_Dave accused me of over balancing him when I fell on him and we ended up on the ice. But that didn't stop me. To show that Hartfield people are way above the Highbury, I decided to over do it a little. Only a little!_

_But Dave was not helping at all! I felt like knocking him out with my heavy skates. He couldn't have known what I was trying to do!_

_He's not smart enough. But when Spike wanted to dance with me ( we went to this really gay rink with dancing), the moment I saw him charging towards me, I grabbed Dave hard by the arm. Iron grip, so he would be in pain and not escape. _

_But strangely (and thankfully) he didn't try to pull away. Probably thought dancing with Spike would be just too cruel._

_The song was a romantic one and so I was stuck there with Dave, but it was worth it. Even if he was too tall. But I could've been with Spike. Eugh. _

_When the song was finally over, we went over to where Harriet was. She was sitting there talking to some girl called Tia._

_The guys kind of ignored Dave, because they didn't know a thing about football. Only skate-boarding. And because they're so lowly._

_I tried to ignore the bad grammar of them all as best as I could. I was getting really bored when Dave finally found something both sides of society knew. They guys were talking about some band they all like. _

_I looked around trying to spot any hotties. Zero. That was when I realized my plan was in danger of being jeopardized! Filthy Robert Martin was looking at Harriet. I had to do something! _

_So I suggested we all go skating again and grabbed Harriet by the elbow. For the rest of the afternoon, I kept her right next to me. And if Robert came along, I would start answering him about whatever thing he wanted to talk about with Harriet._

_I didn't give them a chance to talk to each other. Finally he stopped trying, when I deliberately made him overhear a conversation I was having with Harriet. About John Elton and the dance. Hahah. _

_I've accomplished two things today! Ruled a distinction between John and Robert. And kept Robert away from Harriet. Hopefully for good._

_But there is a downside to things. Dave is in a grumpy mood. I think he heard us talking about John and the dance. _

_Well, there's nothing I could do about that! John and Harriet's not going to happen with Robert Martin in the way! _

_I can't write with Iz in here. She's talking about her date with John. And bouncing on the bed. So it's hard to write._

_John's sweet unlike his twin. Iz is crazy about him! _

………………………………………………………

_She's pretending my pillow is John. And just started to KISS IT!!_

_Oh god, I can't sleep on it tonight! I'm chasing her out! Too tired to write anymore anyway! My arm hurts from Dave crunching it when we fell over. _

_And Iz wants me to listen to a new song they learnt at orchestra! Which she claims is John and her song. Since it's their cello duet. _

_Hahaha. _

_Em xoxo _


	13. Chapter 13

Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:

**Chapter 13**

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston:**

**Subject: yesterday arvo**

Remind me never to go skating with Emma again.

First, she uses me as a cushion to land on.

Then claims that I demented her arm! Can I just note that

she was the one that landed on me and nearly broke my back!

There are permanent fingernail marks on my arm from her iron clutch.

Then I'm turned into the temporary boyfriend to drive off some dude called Spike McTyre.

I gave up a Friday afternoon for that.

Studying for the Physics exam would've been more productive.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Re: yesterday arvo**

Cushion to land on? Nearly broke your back? Fingernail marks on your arm?

What naughty business were you two up to? Has my wittle Davey-baby

grown up into a big boy already?! Not as innocent and goody-two shoes as we all thought he was!

Losing the good boy complex now, are we?

Brings a tear to my eye. You nerd, the physics exam isn't til ages.

P.s: Temporary boyfriend? What, did you want permanent?

P.P.S: Spike McTyre? Cool name. Is he a mechanic?

**Message from Dave Knightley to Chris Weston**

**Subject: I don't know why I bother talking to you at all**

Permanent boyfriend? Right.

You have been hit by the football too many times in the head, Weston, you pathetic excuse of a human being.

Go stuff yourself.

P.S: Actually, the exam is next week. Moron.

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: Because you want to!**

Have I touched a nerve, Dave babe?

You know, as a third party/objective to this whole situation that's going on….

I would think that you like her, man.

BUT THAT'S JUST THE THIRD PARTY/OBJECTIVE SPEAKING!!

**Message from Chris Weston to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: right**

Right…

Please don't ever call me that again.

Taylor might think you're being unfaithful and it's just too sick for words.

Well, you aren't a third party/objective, so shut up, man.

P.S: I don't think I'll be going sailing. Back's killing me and Emma's not going.

Wouldn't have anyone sane to talk to. With you lunatics all over each other.

Besides, I'm practically paralysed, thanks to Emma.

**Message from Spike McTyre to Robert Martin**

**Subject: Have ya asked?**

What did she say?

**Message from Robert Martin to Spike McTyre**

**Subject: none**

Nah Harriet's not on at the moment I think she's out. Chill man no worries

I bet Emma likes ya even if she has a boyfriend. No problem.

**Message from Spike McTyre to Robert Martin**

**Subject: none**

He's too tall for her dude and doesn't talk at all. What's the dude's name something real pansy.

Like Dane Nightie or something like that not man-like ya know? Did Emma see the real rad thing I did in the rink? ya know the skating thingy kinda like hockey!

Bet he doesn't know no tricks and can't do a 180 turn at the rink eh? Dane probably wouldn't even know the

difference between a motor engine and a truck one. I do me pop has a truck and I know everything about

motors. he's just some pretty boy in fancy clothes with nothing but height. didya see what he was wearing?!

some gay footie jersey and he's jeans weren't even ripped at the knees OR at the butt! I bet he's gay because

he aint got no piercing or tattoos. I got a skull cross on me butt and two piercings in me ear. just like a man.

no offence dude but ya gotta have piercing then maybe harriet will like ya eh?

**Message from Robert Martin to Spike McTyre**

**Subject: none**

Sorry, mate, but Harriet was on just then and I asked her and she said that they weren't actually going out.

just friends or something like that but Emma wasn't very impressed with the turn you did at the rink.

Nearly knocked her over mate. And it's Dave Knightley man. He's real cool at his school wins awards every

year footie champ/captain/prefect and girls love him. Said he's real decent and everybody's friend.

But don't get me wrong I still think you're rad over him! Any day! You're real good at skateboarding probably

the best at hip hop friendly with the chicks and everybody's mate. so no worries brother.

there's nothing the guy has that you don't. Just abide by the law man and maybe once in awhile not

everyday or anything but once a month hand in a few assignments.

P.S: Emma doesn't like the way you talk. Bad grammar. I think I should tidy up on mine too.

**Message from Spike McTyre to Robert Martin**

**Subject: the stuff I do for a gal **

Is Harriet off her tree, or what? Emma with bad grammar? Ok, ok, keep ya shirt on!

I'll try, but I ain't promising anything big. Have you asked Harriet out yet? Gotta be quick.

Heard about the Elton dude, sorry. Well, you still got a chance…I mean, we can always gate crash!

I'll call up the gang. So what about it? Got to go to pop's farm.

**Message from Robert Martin to Spike McTyre **

**Subject: none**

Do you think I still should ask her out? Nah, no gate crashing, man! No way.

What are you, mate, nuts?! Emma won't be too happy about it, anyway.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Skating was fun, wasn't it?

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Yeah, I especially liked the part when you squashed me flat.

Like a pancake. Spike McTyre? Cool name. Weston thinks he's

a mechanic.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

God, I didn't mean to fall over. You should've been paying attention anyway!

Just like the bit when I tripped, you just stood there and watch me fall onto the ice.

How helpful. By the way, Spike is such a freak. But, what do you expect from Highburies?

P.S: Did you tell Chris about our skating trip?

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

I'm sorry; I was too busy having fun watching you try to get up.

Spike's not that bad. Emma, it's got nothing to do with what school you go to!

It's how you treat people. I really love it how you always manage to drag your "school politics theory"

into everything, Emma. Very classy of you.

P.S: Yeah, so he knows not to take girls skating. It's a health hazard.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: as much as you're my closest friend…**

I have to tell you this. Just because you're two years older than me, doesn't

make you god! I do treat people well! Why do people always say that?!

I'm nice to everybody (I sit next to Augusta Hawkins in French, for god's sake)

and people say I have a good chance of getting elected school captain!

What are you again? Oh right, a prefect.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse **

**Subject: and as much as you're my friend**

I'll tell you _this_. You only treat people that you _like _well! Or if you want something out of them.

Look at Robert Martin for instance! I know you deliberately talked about the dance,

loud enough for the poor guy to hear. You know that he likes Harriet!

He's actually more decent than Elton. Elton's a mate, don't get me wrong. But he's….Elton.

And everybody knows the only reason Harry Hurst was elected school captain was because

his FATHER donated some shit-ugly plaque to the school.

Talk about immorality.

And there's no such thing as vice captain at Donwell for some shit reason.

I also happen to be HEAD prefect which if memory does not fail me, makes me the unofficial vice captain.

You know, sometimes talking to Jacky is more productive than talking to you.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: none**

Ok, ok, I'm _sorry_! Don't get all theatrically hysterical at me!

But Robert Martin can't go with Harriet! It'll screw my plan up!

What's wrong with John? I think he's a nice enough guy!

Are you trying to say that you DOG is better company?! I'm insulted.

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse **

**Subject: none**

Note how you said 'my plan'? Harriet mightn't actually want to go with John!

I mean, sure, she might find him attractive, nice and whatever, but she doesn't know him that well.

It's always about you, Emma. Always how _you_ want it.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Harriet likes John, and that's my final word on it! I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Dave, I'm helping her.

You're probably just mad that at least someone likes her! Whereas, with you? No one.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

Dave, are you mad? I sent the email twenty minutes ago and there are no footie or cricket matches on this afternoon. I checked the TV guide.

And Izzie is talking to John who is in the study on the computer next to you. So I know you're there.

I was just joking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! (The bit about no one liking you, Dave!)

You know you're my best friend and that there are a thousand girls that would murder

to go out with you!

Dave…if you don't reply…I'm going over. I'll even make you a deal.

You can come over for dinner and watch footie tonight. I _might _even watch it with you.

Only if you forgive me.

I was just being stupid.

**Message from Taylor Lee to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

Hey Em!

Getting ready for sailing! Are you sure you and Dave aren't coming?

Because it'll be really fun. So how was skating?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Taylor Lee**

**Subject: none**

Taylor! Nah, still sore from skating. It was pretty good, I'm over at Dave's.

He's not going anywhere. THE DANCE IS IN TWO WEEKS.

AND HIS COSTUME IS HIDEOUS!

I need to help him. But you go and have fun! Make sure, if you capsize….hold onto Chris. 

He's not a very strong swimmer and might be a little scared!

Oh yeah, bring sunscreen! You know what happens when you bake in the sun for too long…just think Yr 9 camp…hehee

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

My outfit is hideous? What d'ya mean? My football jersey and shorts are clean.

Washed from last practice! And why are you on email again?

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: re:**

Just because I'm over at your place, doesn't mean I put my social life on hold!

Anyway, I'm looking up pictures of David Beckham. In case you haven't noticed, your hair

isn't blonde. It's brown. Currently, Beckham has a little beard/moustache growing.

And we need to get you a stick-on stud plus sunnies. Maybe we'll be able to get a Manchester United

or England jersey. Which means, we're going to the mall.

Go and change!

**Message from Dave Knightley to Emma Woodhouse**

**Subject: none**

What?! Do you know how much those jerseys cost?! And no way am I having a stud!

That's gay.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley **

**Subject: none**

Who told you to go as Beckham?

Because I'm such a good generous person, I'll get you the jersey.

That's if we go dye your hair…and I need to get my hair darker too. Highlights maybe?

I've got everything planned!

My Gucci (real ones, thankyou very much!) 2007 Summer Edition sunnies, strapless red Dior dress ( that

I got when I went to France last year. Very hot if I may say so myself)

and I've got these really nice pen-toed wedges to go with it!

Oh! Jewellery! Silver big hoop earrings and I've got an initial necklace

(VB…duh)

You know, I really can't see a point in dressing up so impressively ….I mean, I'm only going with you.

But, oh well, it's always nice to look gorgeous.

**Message from Emma Woodhouse to Dave Knightley**

**Subject: none**

If you don't stop yakking on about what you're gonna wear, the shops are going to close.

And keep it up, and you won't be going with anyone, Emma Woodhouse.


End file.
